Mistletoe
by Tani C
Summary: Porque beijar debaixo do visco é uma tradição.


**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e o lugar retrato não me pertecem, isso tudo é obra do maravilhoso Rick Riordan. A música da fanfic pertence á Justin Bieber.

**N/A: **Uma one-short sobre a minha época do ano favorita e meus casais favoritos, espero que gostem.

**P.S.: **Essa mesma história foi postada no meu perfil(QueenMoon)no Nyah, se virem em outra conta, pode ter certeza que é plágio!

**Mistletoe**

**[Travis Stoll e Katie Gardner]**

O Acampamento Meio Sangue estava em festa, afinal era Natal, mesmo que seja um pouco controverso comemorar o natal ali, mesmo que apenas Travis pensasse assim, ou não né!

Faltava pouco mais de que dez minutos para a queima dos fogos e Travis estava ali a observa todos do Acampamento bem felizes, até mesmo o Sr. D parecia feliz naquela noite. Filhos de Ares até pareciam menos agressivo e por uma noite filhos de Hermes abandonavam as pegadinhas.

A decoração que os filhos de Afrodite fizeram estava realmente bonita, o acampamento nunca parecera tão bonito quanto aquela noite, o garoto tinha certeza. Mas realmente nada daquilo importava, já que Travis estava em pé debaixo do visco esperando por ela. Ele esperava por Katie Gardner.

Acho bom comentar que eles não estavam namorando, e muito menos eram amigos. Eles afinal ainda eram Katie e Travis, brigavam por tudo, competiam, se magoavam e pediam desculpas e tudo o que faziam não tinha uma definição melhor do que Inimizade Preta e Branco.

Travis abriu um sorriso sacana quando a viu. Apenas uma palavra poderia a definir naquele vestido azul, curto que marcava bem a cintura dela e deixava amostra as pernas esguias dela. O sorriso aumentou ainda mais quando o olhar dela se cruzou com o dele e Katie veio em sua direção.

— Uh, se superou dessa vez Gardner.

A garota apenas revirou os olhos com o comentário e deixou que os braços deles rodearem sua cintura.

— Não podemos dizer o mesmo de você, Stoll.

— É não tem como superar o que já é perfeito. — Se houvesse uma coisa que Katie gostava no moreno, com toda certeza era aquele sorriso de lado, bem canalha.

— Não se iluda demais. Tem como parar de ficar me encarando?

— Com vergonha, moranguinho?

Pelos deuses, como odiava com toda a alma aquele estupido apelido. Constantemente ele a chamava assim, não apenas pela plantação que o chalé dela cuidava, mas porque ele dizia que o cabelo dela tinha um doce que o lembrava a morango. E desde então a chamava assim.

— Não tenho vergonha de você, Travis. Só não gosto que fiquem me olhando por muito tempo.

— Ok, então. Não acha que esse vestido está muito curto? Afinal, caso não percebeu tem crianças fazendo boneco de neve, então pode supor que está nevando.

A garota apenas revirou os olhos, enquanto elevava a mão para tirar alguns flocos de neve que estavam nos cabelos dele e bagunçando ainda mais os cabelos rebeldes. E apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele, aspirando o perfume dele.

Sem perceber os dois começaram a se balançar no ritmo da canção que os filhos de Apolo cantavam.

_It's the most beautiful time of the year  
Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer  
I should be playing in the winter snow  
But Imma be under the Mistletoe_

Para Travis o acampamento estava bem mais bonito, agora que Katie estava ali, nos braços dele. As luzes pareciam bem mais reluzentes e a Lua parecia brilhar ainda mais.

_I don't wanna miss out on the holiday  
But i can't stop staring at your face  
I should be playing in the winter snow  
But Imma be under the Mistletoe_

Nenhum dos dois se importava com o que os outros estavam fazendo, pareciam ter criado uma bolha em volta deles e era um momento perfeito, afinal Travis estava debaixo do visco.

_With you, shawty, with you  
With you, shawty, with you  
With you, under the mistletoe_

Travis estava debaixo do visco, estava debaixo do visco com Katie Gardner, a menina esquentadinha do chalé de Deméter, não importava com quem estava na fogueira afinal ele estava ali com a sua garota.

— Falta um minuto para a queima dos fogos. — Katie disse contra o pescoço dele.

_Kiss me underneath the mistletoe  
Show me, baby, that you love me so  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Kiss me underneath the mistletoe  
Show me, baby, that you love me so  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

— Eu fui um bom menino esse ano, será que o Papai Noel vem me visitar?

— Não sei, mas eu quero o meu presente, Stoll.

— E eu o meu, Gardner. — o garoto depositou um beijo no pescoço dela.

"10"

Eles se afastaram um pouco e ficaram se fitando.

"9"

Um beijo foi depositado na testa de Katie.

"8"

Outro beijo, agora na bochecha direita.

"7"

Um beijo na bochecha esquerda.

"6"

Beijo no queixo, ora que ironia de palavras;

"5"

Um roçar suave de narizes, respirações entrecortadas e sorrisos fracos.

"4"

— Feliz natal, Katie.

"3"

— Feliz natal, Travis.

"2"

Com toda calma do mundo, ele se aproximou, narizes se encontraram e bocas se encaixavam perfeitamente. Todos os sentimentos eram transmitidos através daquele beijo. Um beijo tão clichê, debaixo de um visco.

"1"

A queima de fogos celebrava aquela união, sem palavras, com apenas sentimentos verdadeiros. Nenhum outro ser, poderia estragar aquela tradição. Afinal, beijar debaixo de um visco trazia muita sorte.


End file.
